


По-человечески

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: разврат и бытовое пьянство





	По-человечески

Сквало всегда его любил. С первой встречи – и, он в это верил, навсегда.  
После первого раза, когда Занзас ржал над его смертью, было ужасно обидно. Сквало даже думал: брошу нахрен Варию, отправлюсь путешествовать, буду побеждать, больше ничего не нужно. Долго собирался, потом получил воспоминания из будущего, в котором он, во-первых, и так всех победил, а во-вторых, остался с Занзасом. Вот и не рыпнулся.  
Потом они умерли вместе, и было уже не так обидно. Сквало потом точно узнавал: на этот раз Занзас никак не мог поверить в его смерть, и мелочная мыслишка "Ага, расстроился!" пусть слабо, но грела душу.  
Никакой другой заинтересованности в Сквало Занзас, конечно, не проявлял. Орал, обзывался, швырялся всем подряд. Правда, пока у Сквало не было сердца, сделал перерыв: пил не просыхая и орал в два раза больше на остальных, а Леви вообще чуть не убил. А потом началось по новой. Будто не умирали. Но пить стал поменьше.  
Работы было всего ничего, Занзас про неё вспоминал раз в месяц – спрашивал, всех ли, кого нужно, убили. Ясное дело, всех, говорил Сквало. Потом они пили вместе и почти нормально разговаривали: Занзас спрашивал, Сквало отвечал. Сам, правда, никогда не напивался так, чтобы спросить, почему Занзас по бабам не ходит.  
До Колыбели, понятно, всем не до того было, хотя к наследнику Вонголы, конечно, чуть ли не очередь выстраивалась. Сквало их видел: сисястые, широкобёдрые, патлы как смоль, кожа как мёд, а в глазах – ничего, кроме жадности. Занзас их в упор не видел, а Сквало ему не говорил.  
Потом к опальному уже не-наследнику тоже, конечно, претендентки были. И опять та же херня: Сквало бесился, а Занзас вообще не понимал, какого хуя им нужно. Сквало, естественно, не говорил, а когда получалось, знакомил этих баб с Леви – чтобы сбегали быстрее.  
Сам Сквало ходил – к тощим блондинкам чем патлатее, тем лучше. Ему нравилось, чтоб тёлка была под стать, только тихая.  
К мужикам Занзаса точно не тянуло – будь по-другому, Сквало первый бы узнал. Иногда думал, что Занзас дрочит на какие-нибудь ужасные извращения, хуже Луссурии. Или у него вообще только на Вонголу стоит; тут-то, конечно, если б Сквало мог ему эту Вонголу подарить, он бы в лепёшку разбился, а подарил бы. Но уже после воспоминаний о будущем Занзас как-то не особо рвался к власти. Оно и понятно, ему нужно было, чтобы Вонгола оставалась самой сильной, а с боссом, который кольцу не подходит, так бы не вышло.  
Так что Сквало дрочил просто на Занзаса. Не представляя его ни с девками, ни с мужиками, ни в кресле босса Вонголы. И не мог представить счастливым или просто радостным, хотя очень хотелось.  
Он ведь так и живёт, думал Сквало, со всей своей Яростью внутри и без возможности осуществить мечту. И не понимал, почему Занзас вообще ещё жив. Он, Сквало, при таком раскладе точно подох бы.  
Убивать Занзас любил – ну так они все любили, - а Занзас в последнее время даже этой возможностью не пользовался.  
Сквало, конечно, мог пойти и спросить: босс, какая у тебя радость в жизни?.. Но боялся – нет, не того, что Занзас ему башку тут же прострелит, а того, что потом – себе.  
Ему всегда казалось: как только Занзас умрёт, Сквало тут же перестанет дышать сам по себе. В принципе он, как положено, всегда был готов, каждую секунду, но если думал, что Занзас успеет раньше, аж мутило от ужаса.

Так что он однажды так и сказал:  
– Слушай, босс, можешь пообещать, что не сдохнешь раньше меня?  
– С хуя ли? – спросил Занзас и поднял на Сквало неожиданно трезвый взгляд.  
А вот Сквало уже успел хорошенько выпить, и поэтому затупил, пялясь на Занзаса. Очень тот был красивый: глаза как тлеющие угли, шрамы прячутся в тенях, изящные пальцы – всякому бы музыканту такие – слегка придерживают стакан, длиннющие ноги в узких штанах вытянуты к камину, рубашка расстёгнута, как обычно. Сквало бы её и больше расстегнул, и потрогал бы всё, что там под ней, но вот для этого ему ни наглости, ни хмеля никогда не хватало.  
Чтобы осмыслить всю неоднозначность контр-вопроса, пришлось перестать пялиться и посмотреть в камин. То есть, сначала снова на ноги, а потом уже в огонь.  
– С хуя ли – что? – переспросил Сквало. – Пообещаешь или не сдохнешь?  
– С хуя ли ты спросил, – уточнил Занзас и поёрзал в кресле, отодвигаясь от света. Теперь пялиться на лицо или расстёгнутый ворот рубашки было бессмысленно – ни хрена не увидишь.  
– Да так. Пересрал тогда.  
После секундной заминки Занзас расхохотался надсадно и жутковато. То есть, когда ему первый раз сказали, что я подох, он тоже так ржал, понял Сквало.  
– Нихуя, блядь. – Занзас ржал дальше. – Не пообещаю. Наоборот, в конце концов я раньше успею. Это ты мелочишься, как только есть возможность, сразу в покойники записываешься. А я, если сдохну, то по-настоящему, – отсмеявшись, Занзас заговорил со злобной издевкой.  
Сквало захотел напомнить про будущее, про Джагера, но прикусил губу. Потом выругался и, поняв что разговор о смерти не задался, свалил. Он давно уже знал, когда нужно свалить, чтобы не получить по башке стаканом или ещё чем-нибудь – просто не всегда пользовался этим знанием.

За следующий месяц они перекинулись едва ли десятком фраз. Девятому не хотелось никого убить, на Саваду Цунаёси, чтоб ему сгореть, не сваливались никакие несчастья – то есть, наверняка сваливались, но вмешательства Варии не требовали, – и Сквало скучал без работы.  
Подчинённые ходили по струнке. Даже Бельфегор, и без того притихший, спросил разрешения прогуляться за очередным маньяком. Сквало отпустил, вместе с Маммон, конечно. Оба вернулись через три дня. Бельфегор – умиротворённый и радостный, Маммон – как обычно.  
– Что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Сквало.  
– Ровным счётом ничего. – Она сердито надула губы. – Вообще ничего. Ни одного нейтрального заказа, за который мы могли бы взяться. Или откровенная липа, или слишком мелко. На рынке оружия тоже пусто.  
– Вот пиздец, – сказал Сквало.  
Маммон кивнула, потом спросила:  
– Искать?  
– Ищи в открытую. Пусть ЦЕДЕФ знают, что мы тут на стены лезем. Может, подкинут что-нибудь.  
– Премию за... – Маммон задумалась на секунду, за что бы попросить премию, но Сквало вовремя рявкнул:  
– Нет!  
Фыркнув, Маммон улетела в свою комнату.

Тем же вечером Занзас вызвал Сквало к себе.  
– Новости? – Похоже, даже Занзас заскучал.  
– Бельфегор прирезал очередного серийного убийцу, а больше ничего. – Сквало налил себе и сел в другое кресло. В комнатах Занзаса всегда было теплее, чем в других, но сегодня он устроил настоящее пекло. Дневная жара, с трудом пробившаяся за толстые каменные стены, смешалась с жаром, расходившимся от горевших в камине дров. “Мёрзнешь ты всё время, что ли?..” – почти с раздражением подумал Сквало и понял, что прав. Конечно, Занзас мёрз. Разве можно согреться, проторчав во льду восемь лет?..  
Захотелось его обнять, но Сквало ещё недостаточно выпил. Зато он уж точно перегрелся – пришлось даже рубашку расстегнуть. Занзас тут же уставился на Сквало – осуждал, что ли?.. – но ничего не сказал.  
Тогда заговорил Сквало.  
– Может, я съезжу к старику? Скажу, что нам скучно. Раз содержит группу наёмных убийц...  
– Он не обязан нас развлекать, – с отвращением произнёс Занзас. Хлебнул из стакана, будто запивая слова. – Маммон ищет?  
– Ищет, но, говорит, для нас слишком мелко. – Сквало глотнул следом и понял, что ему тоже нужно было запить упоминание о Девятом. – Хочешь кого-нибудь убить?  
– Всегда, – ответил Занзас. – Но таскаться куда-то ради этого – лень.  
– Как оно? – озвучил Сквало мысль, успевшую его увлечь. – Когда внутри пламя Ярости, а снаружи – холод?  
Покосился на Занзаса – не швырнёт ли стаканом. Но нет, Занзас сидел смирно. Мерцал глазищами, словно адский кот, и, похоже, напряжённо думал.  
Сквало приготовился, что Занзас скажет "Не твоё собачье дело" или что-нибудь ещё в том же духе, но Занзас сказал:  
– Как дерьмо. Каждое утро жалею, что не сдох накануне.  
Сквало стало не по себе, и он поёжился. Зря спрашивал, сделать-то всё равно ничего не мог.  
– Зря ты мне Варию подсунул. Один бы я уже собственную банду собрал, а так – ни то, ни сё. Не босс, не подчинённый, не командир. Пустое место.  
– Прекрати, – попросил Сквало, потому что слушать это было невыносимо. Сразу вспоминалось окончание боя Неба. Он хлебнул ещё виски, но тот не смыл горечь, намертво въевшуюся в само существо Сквало так же глубоко, как его привязанность к Занзасу, а уж её точно было не вывести.  
– А я вот так каждый день, – устало сказал Занзас. – Все носятся кругом, то лезут, то шарахаются. Поговорить, кроме тебя, вообще не с кем.  
– Босс, ты ж пока не выпьешь, сам всех убить готов, – напомнил Сквало.  
– Потому и пью. – Занзас с отвращением посмотрел на стакан.  
Швырнёт? Не швырнёт? Сквало готов был заключить пари с самим собой.  
Занзас вздохнул, словно огромное больное животное, и вжался в кресло ещё дальше.  
– Заебало всё.  
Сквало бы в жизни не поверил, что Занзас вообще способен жаловаться. Но прозвучало похоже.  
– Извини, босс, нечем тебя развлечь.  
– Это тоже заебало, – глухо ответил Занзас. Он ещё не был зол по-настоящему, но Сквало уже почувствовал приближение бури. Ну хоть проорёмся, Сквало почти обрадовался. Подраться по мелочи он тоже считал не лишним: кресла сломать, стаканы перебить, на ковёр свалиться. Сквало было задумался о том, чем именно можно заниматься, свалившись на ковёр, и едва успел вовремя остановиться. Зато ещё раз вспомнил, что бить Занзаса левой не станет; с мечом он, конечно, просто так по замку не таскался, но новый протез всё равно был металлическим и весил, как нормальная рука с хорошим кастетом. Сквало специально такие заказывал: не доверял хрупкой даже с виду хуйне с подвижными пальцами.  
– Что именно? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
– "Босс". Какой я тебе босс, блядь, если ты меня сам на эту должность назначил? – Ярость в голосе Занзаса не ослабела, но к ней примешалось что-то ещё. Может быть, отчаяние, но рассуждать было некогда – Сквало слишком охуел от сказанного.  
– Как какой?! – возмутился он. – Самый крутой! – Он хотел продолжить, но осёкся – Занзас хмыкнул так, будто сомневался, в своём ли Сквало уме. Надо было заорать, сделать ещё что-нибудь, но не вовремя накатили воспоминания. Сквало смотрел на фигуру в кресле, а видел ледяную глыбу. – Занзас, – попросил он. – Ты ведь сам всё знаешь.  
– Что? – недоверчиво спросил Занзас.  
– Что ты охуенный. – Сквало пожал плечами. – Иначе вся эта свора тебя бы и в грош не ставила. Я – первый.  
– Я ведь так и не стал боссом Вонголы. – Занзас говорил вроде бы спокойно, но Сквало понимал, чувствовал даже, какой пиздец босс таскает в душе всю сознательную жизнь.  
– Да насрать, – сказал он так вяло, будто они об этом каждый день разговаривали. – Ты – лучший. Точка.  
– Из-за Ярости?..  
– Не только из-за неё. – Сквало поставил стакан и отбросил чёлку назад – в бою не мешала, а теперь вдруг стала бесить. – У Савады вон пламя Неба, а что он такое?.. Сопляк и трус. Шестнадцать лет, мог бы уже Семью под себя подгрести – нет, мямлит и за Реборна цепляется.  
Занзас усмехнулся – так, чтобы Сквало понял, что ляпнул глупость, – но в голос ржать не стал.  
– Если б не это ебучее наследование, он бы уже был покойником.  
– Ясное дело. – Казалось, Занзас успокоился совершенно. – Всё равно бесит. – Он закрыл глаза, будто устал разговаривать про Саваду.  
Сквало не стал продолжать, но минут через пять Занзас сам сказал:  
– Говори. Что угодно.  
Не приказал, не попросил – сказал так, будто ему было совершенно всё равно, станет Сквало говорить или вообще уйдёт.  
Тот, конечно, не ушёл, а взял и ни с того ни с сего вывалил на Занзаса почти всё, что копил восемь лет. И что Оттавио мудак, и что Бельфегор без босса совсем на шею садился, и что сам Сквало страшно скучал – так и сказал, жутко, мол, соскучился.  
Занзас поёрзал в кресле, вздохнул, дотянулся до бутылки, чтобы налить себе, и ничего не ответил. Хорошо, что не заржал.  
Так и просидели почти до полуночи. Сквало аж устал. Орать мог часами и голос не срывал, а просто сидеть и говорить оказалось тяжело.

Когда вернулся к себе, думал, сразу вырубится, но сначала пришлось подрочить, а потом всё равно едва успевал заснуть, как проваливался в прошлое. Просыпался, расправлял волосы. Длинные – значит, просто кошмар приснился. Бояться Сквало всегда ненавидел. Наяву ещё разозлиться можно, а когда спишь – беспомощный, как червяк. Вывернет в башку воспоминания – и смотри, пока не проснёшься. И так до самого утра.  
Похмелье встретил как старого друга: и голова болела, и пить хотелось. Сквало даже не сразу Луссурию дёрнул. Валялся в кровати и катал по кругу одну мысль: я вчера пил с Занзасом, мы трепались ни о чём и даже не посрались.  
Не хуй собачий.

С неделю Сквало размышлял, не зайти ли к Занзасу снова. Поводов не было – всё шло как раньше.  
Но потом решил: раз делать нечего, можно и напиться вместе с Занзасом.

Тот снова сидел, будто прирос, в кресле у горящего камина, и жара в комнате стояла невыносимая. Так что Сквало сразу скинул мундир и расстегнул рубашку.  
Занзас проследил тяжёлым мутноватым взглядом, потом дотянулся до столика и, не глядя, налил виски во второй стакан. Ждал, что ли?..  
– Новости? – Голос тоже был тяжёлый, глухой.  
– Никаких. Так делать нечего, что решил составить тебе компанию. – Сквало пытался говорить безразлично и весело, но вышло всё равно лично, интимно.  
– Ладно.  
Сначала сидели молча.  
Потом Занзас вдруг спросил:  
– Сейчас тоже – соскучился? – Прозвучало беззлобно, почти осторожно.  
Сквало подумал секунду и кивнул, тряхнув волосами.  
– Устал от безделья.  
– Сдохнуть с тоски можно, – согласился Занзас.  
Опять помолчали. Сквало никак не мог придумать, что сказать, но уходить не хотел.  
– Когда старик что-нибудь пришлёт, скажешь мне, – продолжил Занзас, будто паузы и не было. – Хочу кого-нибудь убить.  
– Потренироваться не хочешь? – предложил Сквало, не задумываясь.  
– В каком смысле? Сжечь что-нибудь? – Занзас хмыкнул, будто ему было смешно.  
– Нет. – Сквало тоже хмыкнул, представляя, как Занзас уничтожает мусор пламенем Ярости. – Как обычные люди тренируются.  
– Морду тебе набить, что ли?  
– Э-эй! – возмутился Сквало. – Я тебе сам!..  
– Вот и проверим, кто кого. – Занзас пружинисто поднялся. Будто бутылка и стакан у него тут для красоты стояли, а сам он был трезвый как стекло.  
И злой, напомнил себе Сквало.  
Себя бы он добрым не назвал никогда в жизни, но Занзас вообще был самым злобным убийцей, которого Сквало знал. За то и любил.  
– Пошли?.. – Он тоже поставил стакан и выпрямился.  
Ждал, что Занзас скажет "Давай прямо здесь", но тот поправил на плечах мундир, ногой отодвинул с дороги кресло и попёр к двери, как на штурм.

В тренировочном зале было уже пусто. Измученные за день рядовые отдыхали, офицеры развлекались – каждый на свой вкус.  
Интересно, подумал Сквало, драться Занзас тоже в мундире будет?..  
Но тот всё-таки скинул и мундир, и кобуру с пистолетами. Чуть присел, расставив длинные ноги, и сказал:  
– Ну.  
Сквало дёрнул левым плечом и ещё раз напомнил себе: не бить. Рванулся вперёд – толкнуть правым плечом, отдать в захват левую руку, потом ударить по ногам.  
То ли Занзас знал, что Сквало собирается делать, то ли просто был быстрее. Не дал себя толкнуть, но на руку повёлся. Схватил своей левой, пошёл Сквало за спину, чтобы вывернуть. Сквало послушно согнулся, даже обозначил сопротивление, чтобы Занзас не почуял подвоха. Крутанулся на месте, ударил ногой под колено. Занзас отскочил, как обиженный кот от слишком резвой мыши, не дал себя уронить. Но руку, конечно, выпустил.  
Так дальше и пошло. Сквало нападал, Занзас атаковал в ответ – без пламени, без злобы, будто осторожничал. Сквало и сам не злился и не хотел победить. Больше всего ему, конечно, хотелось, чтобы они свалились на маты и потрогать Занзаса. Но тот держал дистанцию и на ближний бой не соглашался. Хватать хватал, но зафиксировать Сквало не пытался – гасил атаку и отходил, давая простор для новой.  
Сквало никак не мог остановиться – накопленная за время вынужденного безделья энергия бурлила в крови, требовала выхода. А ещё до смерти хотелось быть поближе к Занзасу. Хоть так, хоть на тренировке. Возбудиться Сквало не боялся: вышло бы тупо, но ничего страшного он в этом не видел.  
Занзасу эта детская возня явно доставляла удовольствие. Поначалу серьёзный, как покойник, он сначала оскалил зубы в злобной усмешке, но потом в багровой темноте его глаз засверкали искры веселья.  
“Это я его развеселил”, – Сквало стало так хорошо, что почти больно.  
Стоило ему об этом задуматься, как Занзас поймал его за протез, ушёл от удара правой и сделал подсечку. Падать в одиночку не хотелось, но у Сквало никак не получалось схватить Занзаса, чтобы уронить вместе с собой. Он не пнул даже, обозначил ответную атаку по голени. Занзас вдруг скривился и, потеряв равновесие, повалился прямо на Сквало: сначала они встретились в падении – Сквало пытался удержаться на ногах, Занзас будто нарочно спешил упасть, – а рухнули уже вместе.  
Весил Занзас неожиданно дохрена, но Сквало очень понравилось.

Можно было продолжить: спихнуть Занзаса с себя, ударить в бок, да хоть в переносицу боднуть.  
Но Сквало лежал и хватал ртом воздух. Занзас весь был горячий, как печка, как треклятый камин, и всё равно его член, упёршийся в бедро Сквало, был горячее.  
Занзас не улыбался, а скалился, как будто от боли. И чего-то ждал.  
Сквало понятия не имел, что делать, поэтому ждал тоже. Его собственный член от такого ожидания, конечно, дёрнулся, наливаясь кровью. Занзас сосредоточенно нахмурился, втиснул колено Сквало между ног, прижался. Ещё поёрзай, подумал Сквало. Было хорошо, но беспокойно.  
А потом Занзас его поцеловал.  
Сквало сначала не поверил, а потом вцепился в него, как утопающий.  
Занзас напрягся, будто собирался освободиться, но Сквало не выпустил. Слишком давно он этого хотел. Целовались долго – до боли в губах, до головокружения. Сквало вообще не знал, что так бывает.  
– Значит, орать не станешь? – поинтересовался Занзас, когда Сквало позволил ему немного отстраниться.  
Сквало даже набрал воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы заорать, что Занзас охуел такое спрашивать, но не стал. Сказал:  
– В спальне могу, – и чуть не смутился, как чёртов школьник.  
– Пойдём, – Занзас упёрся в пол, чтобы встать, но Сквало удержал, поцеловал сам. Ему показалось: Занзас говорит неуверенно, так что обязательно надо было убедить, что всё правильно.

Шли молча. Занзас в коридоре вдруг остановился, жестом приказал ждать и вернулся в зал – кобуру забыл. Сквало всегда подозревал, что без пистолетов Занзасу так же неудобно, как ему самому – без меча.  
Пошатываясь как пьяные, добрались до комнат Занзаса.  
Сквало ненадолго стало не по себе – будто он собирался прыгнуть в бассейн с акулами. Если подумать здраво, то он, конечно, собирался отколоть номер похлеще – влезть в постель к Занзасу. Но ведь именно этого он и хотел.  
В спальне Сквало уже бывал – заходил поорать, чтобы босс проснулся. И кровать у Занзаса была совершенно такая же, как у других офицеров: высоченный траходром под балдахином. Но если у других занавеси обычно были примотаны к стойкам, то Занзас держал их закрытыми и только раздвигал иногда, наверное, чтобы тёплый воздух внутрь заходил.  
Там и впрямь было ещё жарче, чем в остальных комнатах, но Сквало было уже всё равно. Во-первых, Занзас грел сильнее, а отодвигаться от него Сквало бы ни за что не стал. Во-вторых, от рубашек они уже избавились и останавливаться на этом не собирались.  
Занзас действовал совсем не так, как Сквало мог бы подумать, если бы вообще думал о подобных вещах. Лапал Сквало почти отчаянно, прижимался и позволял лапать себя.  
Попросил, а не приказал не снимать перчатку с протеза. Сквало и так бы не стал – не хватало ещё трогать Занзаса холодной железкой.  
Провозились долго – потому что целовались, потому что Сквало не сразу понял, что можно делать что угодно, и потому, что у Занзаса дрожали руки. Сквало, конечно, сделал вид, что не заметил, но понял: Занзас волнуется не меньше, и поплыл от возбуждения. Никого он так не хотел, ни с кем не было так хорошо – до всего остального, от одних прикосновений и поцелуев, только лишь звука дыхания.  
Кое-как выпутавшись из одежды, вместе свалились на одеяло и потом ещё несколько секунд потратили на то, чтобы его отпихнуть.  
Сквало хотел облапать Занзаса, Занзас хотел облапать Сквало, они сталкивались руками, тяжело дышали, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами, ворочались – каждый пытался принять удобную позу. Всё равно что боролись.  
Сквало, конечно, сдался. Ему было всё равно, что именно сделает Занзас, только бы сделал. Тот повалил Сквало на спину и долго целовал, гладя по груди и животу. Ниже потрогал не сразу, хотя именно этого Сквало ждал больше всего.  
Когда Занзас взялся за его член, Сквало аж всхлипнул. Сначала зажмурился, потом уставился на Занзаса. Тот глядел внимательно, но тоже как пьяный. Сквало попытался его обнять, но тут Занзас не дался.  
– Руки. – Он мотнул головой вверх, и Сквало сложил руки крест-накрест на подушке.  
Занзас накрыл запястья левой ладонью и прижал несильно, будто просто хотел подержаться.  
Потом начал дрочить, и Сквало зажмурился от жгучего – жгущего – удовольствия. Занзас поцеловал его зло и коротко. Сквало даже застонал от разочарования.  
– Смотри на меня, – приказал Занзас.  
И Сквало смотрел. На сосредоточенное, почти злое лицо. На искры желания в красных глазах. На полные губы, раздвинутые в оскале. На шрамы, на растрёпанные волосы и такие же растрёпанные перья, вплетённые в них. Иногда – на широкие плечи. Никогда в жизни он не видел ничего прекраснее.  
Иногда Сквало косился вниз, но там, в тени тела Занзаса почти ничего не было видно. Хватало и того, что Сквало чувствовал каждое движение руки, и каждое было как волна пламени. Ему никогда не было так хорошо.  
– Я сейчас, – зачем-то предупредил он.  
– Давай, – сказал Занзас, будто подначивая Сквало на что-то безумное.  
Даже если бы Сквало не хотел, он бы точно кончил.  
Позвоночник прогнулся сам собой, под опустившиеся веки плеснуло ярким светом, а потом темнотой. Сквало вскрикнул, и Занзас поймал этот крик поцелуем, теперь уже требовательным и наглым. Отвечая, Сквало глухо стонал.  
Ему было совершенно не до того, чтобы дышать, но Занзас отстранился раньше, чем это стало проблемой, и Сквало задышал тяжело и часто, постепенно приходя в себя.  
Занзас равнодушно вытер руку о простыню и лёг рядом. Нужный, красивый, горячий. Вдохнув и выдохнув ещё раз, Сквало повернулся на бок, обнял его и прижался лбом к плечу.  
– Я сейчас, – пообещал он.  
– Ты ж уже кончил, – проворчал Занзас так недовольно, будто вообще не был возбуждён.  
Сквало на всякий случай потрогал, чтобы проверить. Занзас шумно вздохнул и сказал:  
– Не трогай.  
– Ты что, собираешься поваляться и уснуть? – поинтересовался Сквало.  
– Железкой не трогай.  
Сквало поцеловал Занзаса и перебрался через него, чтобы трогать правой рукой.  
Занзас тут же напрягся всем телом, задышал тяжело и шумно. Сквало приподнялся на локте, чтобы смотреть, как Занзас скалится, стиснув зубы, как сжимает кулаки и жмурится, как с коротким почти беззвучным стоном подаётся вверх, навстречу руке Сквало.  
Снова накатило возбуждение. Сквало ненадолго задумался, хочет ли он в самом деле, чтобы Занзас его трахнул? Раньше не задумывался, не мог представить, что это возможно. Он хотел настолько, что даже спросил:  
– Ты меня трахнешь?  
– А ты хочешь? – Занзас скорчил такую недоверчивую мину, будто совсем не был возбуждён, но тут же требовательно толкнулся в ладонь.  
Сквало кивнул.  
– Сегодня – нет. – Занзас запустил пальцы в волосы Сквало, погладил затылок, потом надавил, заставляя наклониться. – Я хочу по-человечески. – И поцеловал, лишая возможности ответить.  
О "по-человечески" Сквало не задумывался тем более и завёлся ещё сильнее.  
Занзасу тоже было уже совсем хорошо, поэтому когда Сквало перестал ему дрочить и стал гладить – по животу, по груди, по плечам, – целовать шею, постепенно сдвигаясь всё ниже и ниже, не остановил его, а только гладил тоже. Так же жадно, как Сквало – его. Наверное, тоже давно хотел.  
– Ты давно?.. – спросил Сквало, добравшись до напряжённого живота, покрытого шрамами.  
– Что? – совсем хрипло спросил Занзас.  
– Хотел.  
– Захотел сразу, как увидел тебя с этими патлами. – Ухмыльнувшись, он потянул Сквало за волосы, но несильно. – Хотел намотать на кулак и... – Он подался бёдрами вверх, почти коснулся лица Сквало членом.  
Так чего не сделал? – хотел спросить Сквало, но решил, что вопрос подождёт.  
Облизал губы, как девица в борделе, и обхватил ими блестящую от смазки тёмную головку. Занзас застонал, пальцы в волосах сжались в кулак.  
Сосать было непривычно и неудобно. Сквало пытался повторить то же, что делали для него разные девицы, но не мог ни пропустить головку в горло, ни облизать её толком, когда она просто была во рту: языку было негде развернуться, а ещё нужно было следить, чтобы не проехаться зубами по чувствительной коже. Занзас не давил, хоть и не выпускал волосы Сквало, от чего тот возбуждался всё больше и больше. Убедившись, что сейчас Занзас не собирается трахать его в рот, Сквало опёрся на левую руку и дрочил себе в том же темпе, в каком отсасывал Занзасу. Было лучше, чем обычно, но хуже, чем когда ему дрочил Занзас.  
Тот застонал громче, позвал Сквало и всё-таки надавил на затылок так, что головка вжалась в самое горло. Стало трудно дышать и захотелось блевануть, но одновременно с этим было так охуительно хорошо, что дрочить Сквало не перестал. Занзас толкнулся раз, другой и вздрогнул, кончая, а потом отпустил Сквало. Вздохнув с облегчением и облизнув влажные губы, Сквало продолжил дрочить, а Занзас с удовольствием смотрел на него и гладил по плечу, прихватывая рассыпавшиеся пряди.  
– Помочь? – хрипло спросил Занзас.  
До оргазма оставалось совсем недолго, а вопрос только подтолкнул Сквало в том же направлении, но он всё равно кивнул и лёг так, чтобы Занзасу было удобнее. Тот навис над Сквало и начал дрочить, потом встал над ним на четвереньки и прижался лбом ко лбу. Сквало сам сложил руки за головой, и Занзас снова прижал их.  
Так может быть много, очень много раз, подумал Сквало и, ослеплённый этой мыслью, кончил.  
Дёргался он сильно, но Занзас не дал ему вырваться. Надавил на запястья, сжал член, а ногами стиснул ноги. Сквало не потерпел бы никакой другой власти, но от того, что Занзас присвоил его, не подчинил даже, а окончательно согласился принять полное подчинение, чувствовал себя невозможно счастливым.  
Занзас коротко коснулся губами его губ, будто забрал негромкий уже вздох, и лёг рядом. Натянул одеяло на плечо, накинул на ноги, вопросительно покосился на Сквало.  
– Спать собрался? – уточнил тот.  
– А что ещё делать? – Занзас зевнул.  
Сквало много чего мог предложить, например, ещё выпить и чтобы Занзас его всё-таки трахнул, но вспомнил это неловкое "по-человечески", хмыкнул и придвинулся так, чтобы Занзас укрыл и его.  
Под одеялом было невыносимо жарко и так же невыносимо хорошо. Сквало всегда было всё равно, где и как засыпать, удобство и неудобство он отмечал технически, но здесь, рядом с Занзасом, даже расслабленная неподвижность доставляла наслаждение сама по себе.  
– Повернись, – проворчал Занзас, и отодвинулся. – Мне твои патлы в рот лезут.  
Сквало с неохотой повернулся, расправил волосы так, чтобы они не мешали и ему самому. Потом они с Занзасом ещё делили подушки и возились, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – оба раньше ни с кем не спали. Сквало даже решил, что полежит здесь немного, а потом свалит, чтобы не мешать Занзасу, но в конце концов расслабился так, что заснул крепко, как никогда.

Проспал он всего пару часов – Занзас скрежетал во сне зубами и, казалось, пытался что-то сказать. Сквало тряхнул его за плечо. Занзас подпрыгнул, как подброшенный, зажёг на руке пламя, глядя куда-то сквозь Сквало – наверное, досматривал кошмар.  
– Босс, – сказал Сквало. – Занзас. – Он решил, что так до Занзаса быстрее дойдёт.  
– А, – выдохнул тот, сфокусировав взгляд на Сквало. – Значит, ты мне не приснился.  
Пламя погасло, Занзас обнял Сквало, повалил, прижал к себе.  
– Кошмар? – спросил Сквало.  
– Скорее, наоборот. – Занзас невесело рассмеялся. – Снилось, что я босс Вонголы.  
– Прости, что разбудил.  
– Спасибо, что разбудил. Потому что босс из меня был прехуёвый. – Занзас снова хмыкнул.  
Сквало подумал вдруг, что нужно уйти, что это Занзас может дрыхнуть до обеда, а у него с утра какие-нибудь дела могут образоваться – да хотя бы тренировка. Но Занзас сказал:  
– Не уходи.  
Конечно, Сквало остался.  
Снова пришлось устраиваться так, чтобы не мешать друг другу, но проснулся Сквало от собственного чиха – перо из причёски Занзаса попало в нос.  
Занзас снова подпрыгнул, но теперь выглядел вполне адекватным и чертовски недовольным.  
– Организуй пожрать, – просипел он. – Живо.  
Сквало заржал и скатился с кровати.  
Что бы там ночью ни происходило, а Занзас остался собой. Мир не перевернулся.

Весь день Сквало проверял, действительно ли оно так. Не произошло ли что-нибудь ещё.  
Бельфегор спросил, не нужно ли поискать шпиона, но Сквало посоветовал ему заткнуться.  
Он так сосредоточился на обычных делах, что чуть не забыл о необычном и важном. Чтобы ночью всё прошло "по-человечески", нужно было съездить в город. Луссурия, конечно, если бы знал, уже обо всём позаботился бы – и довёл и Занзаса, и Сквало до белого каления сюсюканьем и добрыми советами. Сквало не сомневался, что извращенец на самом деле во всех них души не чает, а не издевается, прикрываясь лучшими намерениями, но терпеть приторную заботу не мог.  
Поэтому он поехал в город, зашёл в первый попавшийся сексшоп и купил гондоны и смазку, напугав смазливого педрилу-продавца то ли выражением лица, то ли голосом, то ли перчаткой на неподвижной левой кисти. Распихал покупки по карманам, чтоб не тащить через весь замок в открытую, и вернулся.

– Что-то вы быстро, капитан, – ухмыльнулся рядовой из отряда Урагана.  
Сквало чуть не споткнулся, выругался сквозь зубы, а потом громко поинтересовался, какого хуя тот ещё ничем не занят, и бедняга ретировался со скоростью, соответствовавшей месту службы.  
Сквало подумал, что и правда ведь скоро все всё поймут, начнутся разговоры, подколки, дурацкие шутки. От офицеров, конечно – рядовой, если не идиот, не станет рисковать жизнью ради юмора. А идиоты в Варии умирали быстро.

Сквало не заметил, как оказался у двери Занзаса – даже к себе не зашёл.  
Подумал секунду, не сходить ли переодеться.  
– Заходи, – донёсся из-за двери приглушённый голос Занзаса.  
Сквало зашёл.  
– Новости? – почти с надеждой спросил Занзас.  
– Никаких. – Жара тут стояла такая же, как накануне, поэтому Сквало скинул плащ на кресло и расстегнул рубашку. Садиться не спешил. Не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал на то, что Занзас оторвёт жопу от кресла и поздоровается как-нибудь... "по-человечески", но если бы они прямо сейчас пошли трахаться, тоже было бы неплохо.  
– Выпьешь? – Занзас поставил свой стакан рядом с пустым, повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Сквало – недоверчиво, почти вопросительно. Будто ждал, что Сквало скажет что-нибудь важное.  
– Нет, – сказал Сквало. – Я ездил в город.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Занзас. – Я тебя там видел.  
– И нихрена не сказал?!  
– А что надо было говорить?.. – Занзас смотрел в камин и разговаривал, будто с пустым местом. – Подвезти предложить? Ты был на своей тачке.  
– Ну знаешь... – Собственная ярость Сквало была не слабее занзасовой, просто не пылала. Подкатила холодной волной под горло, заставила захотеть свалить. Раньше Сквало устраивало, что Занзас относится к нему, как к инструменту. Сквало к себе так сам относился. Но теперь, ему казалось, что-то должно было измениться – не в иерархии, не при остальных, а во время разговоров наедине.  
– Стоять, – негромко потребовал Занзас.  
Сквало, наоборот, дёрнулся, и Занзас тут же оказался рядом. Не ударил, не схватил, не полез целоваться. Остановился так близко, что Сквало чувствовал шедший от него жар, уставился, будто хотел загипнотизировать. Взглядом он Сквало загипнотизировать не мог, а вот переполнявшей его Яростью – запросто.  
– Ты же пришёл, – прозвучало так злобно, что почти отчаянно.  
– Слушай, босс, – деловито сказал Сквало, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не орать, как обычно. – Когда речь идёт о делах или прочей хуйне, можешь вести себя как угодно. А если собираешься со мной ебаться, то веди себя... – он сделал короткую паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть следующее слово, но Занзас перебил:  
– По-человечески?.. – и криво ухмыльнулся, будто насмехался и над собой, и над Сквало.  
– Блядь, – сказал Сквало. – Да.  
Занзас потянулся к нему – неторопливо, словно специально сдерживался, давал Сквало время для отступления или атаки.  
Конечно, Сквало попёр вперёд, пока была возможность. Дёрнул и без того перекошенную рубашку Занзаса из-под пояса, сразу же запустил под неё обе руки. Губами поймал губы, втолкнул язык в неподатливый рот, прижался бёдрами к бёдрам.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что у Сквало заняты руки, Занзас, конечно, проделал с его рубашкой то же самое, а потом ещё и, просунув ладонь под ремень, облапал, насколько мог, жопу.  
– Расстегни сначала, – прошипел Сквало, отстранившись.  
Занзас заткнул его новым поцелуем и руку с жопы убрал не сразу, но потом всё-таки сделал как надо. Стояк у Сквало и без того был хороший, но Занзас ещё подрочил, и голова у Сквало пошла кругом. И сравнивать было не с чем, он никогда себя так не чувствовал.  
Он собрался было потащить Занзаса в сторону спальни, но вспомнил про гондоны и смазку в карманах. Пришлось ненадолго расцепиться, а потом Занзас уже сам потащил Сквало, умудряясь лапать по пути. Штаны сползли на бёдра, и идти было неудобно.  
Свалив на кровать покупки, Сквало отодвинул Занзаса, торопливо избавился от обуви, а потом и от штанов вместе с бельём.  
– Охуенно, – сказал Занзас. – Но так ещё лучше, – взявшись за рубашку Сквало, дёрнул в разные стороны, вырывая пуговицы. – Теперь вообще заебись.  
Сквало понятия не имел, как выглядит, да и похуй было. Занзас толкнул его на кровать, ещё и подвинул так, чтоб задница оказалась на краю, но совсем не свисала, а ноги задрал себе на плечи. Придвинулся и, высвободив член из-под одежды, потёрся им о промежность Сквало. Тот резко вздохнул.  
– Слушай, я никогда... – он замолчал, решив, что сказал достаточно.  
– Я знаю, – спокойно ответил Занзас. – Я тоже.  
Стоило забеспокоиться, как у них получится, но Сквало не сомневался: как-нибудь да получится. Не смертельный номер.  
Занзас выдавил смазку на пальцы прямо над животом Сквало, и несколько ледяных капель упали на горячую кожу. Сквало снова шумно вздохнул. А когда Занзас начал ощупывать его задницу скользкими пальцами, запыхтел так, что чуть самому смешно не стало. Занзас оставался серьёзным и сосредоточенным, будто занимался дохера важным делом. Когда убивал - и то меньше напрягался.  
Сквало тоже было не по себе от того, что в него пихали твёрдые, хоть и скользкие пальцы. Напрягался, конечно. Минут пять оба сосредоточенно сопели, Сквало нарочно пытался расслабиться, но ничего не получалось. Потом Занзас догадался потереться членом об уже скользкую дырку, и Сквало сам подался навстречу.  
Занзас отодвинулся. Выдохнул:  
– Подожди.  
Пока он натягивал гондон и поливал хуй смазкой, Сквало успел снова напрячься, но Занзас добавил смазки в дырку и уже довольно нагло ткнулся головкой. Будто требовал немедленно впустить.  
Ещё бы Сквало не впустил.  
Больно было, но не слишком. Его столько раз ранили, что обычное маленькое растяжение было мелочью, не стоящей внимания. Да и другие ощущения были интереснее. Сквало казалось, он раздувается, растягиваясь вокруг члена Занзаса. Он даже покосился на свой живот, чтобы убедиться: там нет бугра, созданного давлением головки на внутренности. Занзас качнулся назад, потом вперёд. Никакого особенного удовольствия Сквало не чувствовал, его по-прежнему крыло осознанием, что он трахается с Занзасом, но телу эта радость оставалась безразлична.  
– Подрочи, – сказал Занзас. – Не могу больше.  
Что именно он не мог, Сквало понял через секунду, едва взявшись за член. Занзас не мог сдерживаться. Вцепившись в бёдра Сквало, он двигался в безумном неровном ритме: то разгонялся до совсем уж животной скорости, то делал перерывы по несколько секунд, и тогда толкался особенно сильно. Приподнял жопу Сквало, будто ему было неудобно, и трахал, держа почти на весу. Тут-то Сквало и стало хорошо. Он пялился на Занзаса, думал, какой тот красивый, и дрочил себе, поэтому постепенно увеличивающееся непривычное удовольствие заметил не сразу. Как будто Занзас задевал внутри что-то. И с каждым его движением становилось всё лучше и лучше. Сквало словно охмелел. Подавался навстречу сам, поворачивал бёдра, чтобы почувствовать, каково будет под таким углом или этаким. Занзас хрипло застонал, и Сквало понял: сейчас всё кончится, а он так и останется на взводе, со стояком и растраханной жопой. Чуть не разозлился, когда Занзас сбавил темп – это было уже совсем невыносимо, как будто он отбирал у Сквало удовольствие, успевшее стать необходимым.  
– Ещё, – процедил Сквало сквозь стиснутые зубы. Знал, что если попробует сказать нормально, то заорёт. А орать не хотел.  
Занзас с новым хриплым стоном загнал в него член, Сквало всё-таки заорал и зажмурился. Больше Занзас не останавливался и не тормозил, трахал Сквало сильно и быстро. Так, что тот вскрикивал от каждого толчка.  
Наконец-то стало запредельно хорошо. Сквало не застонал даже – заскулил почти жалобно. Слишком сильное, неожиданно долгое удовольствие оказалось похоже на пытку. Сквало трясся, не контролируя собственное тело, и почти психовал из-за этого, но трясся-то от наслаждения, заливая живот спермой.  
Когда он уже почти успокоился, Занзас втолкнул в него член совсем глубоко, и тоже несколько раз вздрогнул, жмурясь. Сквало приятно было чувствовать, как у него внутри пульсирует член Занзаса, но потом ощущения поменялись.  
– Вытаскивай, – сказал он.  
– Сейчас, – Занзас шумно вздохнул, с трудом отодвинулся и, опершись бедром о кровать, сбросил гондон на пол.  
Сквало отпихнул смазку и упаковку и откатился на кровати, чтобы Занзас мог лечь.  
Тот сначала сел и разделся, а потом уже упал рядом. Накрыл ладонью протез, и это был единственный раз в жизни, когда Сквало пожалел, что у него железка вместо левой руки.  
– Хорошо? – спросил он, будто это с Занзасом произошло что-то необычное.  
– Хорошо, – согласился тот.  
Похоже, с ним и впрямь что-то случилось.  
Сквало приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть, и встретился с настороженным, немного растерянным взглядом. Казалось, даже красные глаза посветлели.  
– Никогда так не было, – сказал Занзас.  
Когда Сквало его поцеловал, он вздрогнул, явно от неожиданности, но ответил с таким энтузиазмом, будто год не трахался и даже не дрочил.  
– Ещё? – спросил Сквало, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Трахаться не хотелось. Хотелось спать – Сквало никогда не чувствовал себя настолько уставшим и расслабленным.  
– Завтра?  
– Когда угодно, – пробормотал Сквало и снова упал на спину, неудобно придавив волосы. Пришлось подниматься и расправлять их. Занзас проследил за этим, стряхнул с одеяла всё лишнее, и укутал им обоих. Как будто, решив присвоить Сквало, решил и заботиться о нём, как о себе самом.  
Уснул он первый, а Сквало ещё долго валялся в полудрёме, слушая негромкий размеренный храп, но в конце концов сон настиг и его.

Когда все собрались на завтрак, Сквало обнаружил рядом со своей тарелкой конверт из плотной бумаги. Девятый пересылал сообщение, но от кого?..  
Занзас не проявил к конверту никакого интереса, полностью сосредоточившись на еде. Зато остальные застыли в ожидании.  
Занзас кивнул на конверт и невнятно рыкнул. Это означало "вскрывай и читай". Сквало прожевал уже подхваченный с тарелки кусок рыбы, вытер руки и разорвал конверт. Информация поступила от Савады Емицу, и могла обернуться чем угодно.  
– Пропали два ассоциированных сотрудника ЦЕДЕФ, – сообщил он, пробежав глазами первые строчки.  
– Где? – спросил Леви.  
– Жаль, что не глава, – хихикнул Бельфегор.  
Занзас поморщился, но жевать не перестал.  
– В Южной Америке, – сказал Сквало.  
– Маммон, – всё ещё невнятно приказал Занзас.  
Бельфегор скривился заранее. Аркобалено взяла бумажную салфетку, пробормотала "извините", помолчала, застыв, а потом оглушительно высморкалась. Сквало тоже скривился.  
Развернув салфетку, Маммон внимательнейшим образом изучила результат своих усилий, потом скомкала её и бросила на пол.  
– Что там, сладенькая? – не выдержал Луссурия, до этого сохранявший светский доброжелательно-равнодушный вид.  
– Толпа каких-то уродов, которых надо будет убить. – Маммон пожала плечами. – Босс?.. – обратилась она к Занзасу.  
Тот покосился на тарелку, потом обвёл мрачным взглядом офицеров Варии, как будто ему совершенно не хотелось никуда лететь и никого убивать.  
– Платят хорошо? – поинтересовался он у Сквало.  
Тот глянул в конец письма и кивнул. Сумма была пристойной – не слишком большой, но больше обычных премиальных за работу в нестандартных условиях.  
– Шансы на поражение?  
Маммон надолго задумалась.  
– Сложно предсказать заранее, без разведки. Но раз речь не о попытке захватить мир, а об обычных делах мафии, вряд ли нам что-либо угрожает.  
– Скучно, – сказал Занзас.  
Все напряглись. Измученные бездельем убийцы скучали без работы, и Занзас не мог этого не понимать.  
– Ладно, – в конце концов сказал он. – Разведкой займутся Маммон, Бельфегор и Леви.  
– Он же тупой! – попытался возмутиться Бел.  
– Молчать, – приказал Занзас – только ему, не всем.  
– Лучше отправить с ними Луссурию, – предложил Сквало. – Леви обязательно вляпается.  
Занзас кивнул с таким видом, будто успел потерять к делу всякий интерес.  
– А капитан? – с фальшивым почтением спросил Бельфегор.  
– Мы прилетим, когда вы вляпаетесь, – пообещал Сквало. – Правда ведь, босс?  
Занзас то ли сделал вид, что задумался, то ли и вправду размышлял с минуту, не переставая, впрочем, жрать. Но потом всё-таки кивнул. И приказал:  
– Валите.  
– Так точно, босс! – Леви тут же вскочил. Остальные послушались не с такой готовностью, но всё равно быстро.  
– Они вляпаются? – спросил Сквало, когда за Луссурией закрылась дверь.  
– Обязательно, – с уверенностью сказал Занзас. – Нам будет, чем заняться.  
"Нам", – мысленно повторил Сквало, и мысль эта ему очень понравилась.  
– Хотя и так есть, чем, – договорил Занзас и хмыкнул.  
Губы Сквало сами собой растянулись, открывая зубы в радостном, почти беззлобном оскале.  
– Сколько у нас времени? – деловито поинтересовался он, будто речь шла об обычной рутине.  
– Спроси то же самое после обеда, – так же деловито ответил Занзас.

После обеда он, разумеется, спал. Поэтому когда Сквало во второй раз пришёл спрашивать, солнце уже клонилось к закату.  
Не обнаружив Занзаса на обычном месте, Сквало решил сунуться в спальню. Там было неожиданно прохладно – то есть, выносимо жарко, – а в ванной шумела вода. Сквало собрался вернуться в гостиную, но за дверью стало тихо, а через минуту появился Занзас – совершенно голый и ослепительно прекрасный. Сквало тут же захотелось его потрогать.  
Занзас подошёл сам, обнял Сквало, тут же запустил руки в волосы. Пробормотал:  
– Я знал, что ты здесь.  
Конечно, подумал Сквало. Иначе просто и быть не могло.  
– Времени мало – Маммон скоро примчится за подмогой.  
– Подождёт? – Сквало уже с трудом соображал, потому что Занзас лапал его, исследуя, будто не было ни предыдущей ночи, ни ночи перед ней. Хотелось поскорее раздеться, дать Занзасу всё, что он захочет.  
– Мы успеем, – выдохнул Занзас ему в шею и тут же прикусил. Сквало шумно вздохнул.

Они успели.


End file.
